Not Quite used to this
by MissyEvil
Summary: Prompt from frenchgirl1981. "Regina and Emma are living in the same space for a while and they have to get used to how the other one does things (habits: shower, changing, bedroom, bathroom) and there should be some awkward moments between the two. "


**First of all thank you so much** **Frenchgirl1981 who came with the prompt and who helped me through this story. Also thank you for the title because I love it! I really do hope I was able to write something you like! If there's anything else ever, don't hestitate to send me another PM haha :) **

**xx**

**disclaimer: I don't own OUAT**

**All grammar mistakes and misplaced comma's are mine.**

* * *

"Thank you for letting me stay here for the night."

"Henry wanted it." The brunette responded dryly before opening the door to let the blonde, and her bags, in.

"Of course." The blonde responded, a slight smile on her face. She wasn't completely buying Regina's excuse but it was all she was going to get.

Her apartment was had some water pipe issues that needed to be repaired so she needed to find another place to stay for the night. She certainly didn't want to stay with her, god knows what they are doing all day now that they had their own place, and before she really could search for something else, Henry had insisted that she'd sleep over at Regina's. Really, how could she have said no to that pout.

Dinner with them had been easy, they had done that before, it was safe and familiar. Emma was just worried about everything after that. She had no idea what the routine here was.

"So… that was delicious." The blonde said as she wiped her mouth with her arm. Regina grimaced at the sight of it and pushed a napkin closer to Emma.

"I am aware of my cooking abilities, Ms Swan"

"You could have just said thank you." The blonde responded.

Henry seemed suddenly all too eager to leave them alone and run towards the living room to watch some TV before bedtime. Before he really left them alone though, the boy turned and pointed towards his own chin.

"By the way Emma, you have something here."

The blonde turned red and quickly wiped her face again. He hadn't been overreacting, her whole hand was red and there was actually some spaghetti on it.

"You would have let me walk around like this?" She said, her question pointed at Regina.

The mayor shrugged. "If you would just learn how to eat, this wouldn't be a problem." Regina said as she started gathering the plates in the sink.

Emma slowly walked over towards the counter, still slightly flushed. Usually Regina waited till she was out of the house again before she started cleaning so Emma had no idea if the brunette wanted help or not.

"Do you want some uh.. help with that." She said as she pointed towards the dirty dishes in the sink.

Regina ignored her once again, instead she just started wiping the counter while she waved her hand at the dished who were suddenly cleaning all by themselves.

Emma's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open just a bit. "Holy shit!"

"Language Ms Swan."

"This is so cool! Like Harry Potter!" The blonde said as she watched the dishes up close.

This time Regina did turn to look at her. "Excuse me, what dear?"

Emma almost wanted to snap at Regina for not knowing Harry Potter but them remembered that Regina didn't grow up in this world.

"It's a movie and we're going to watch it tonight. No excuses."

Regina wanted to open her mouth to protest but the glare the blonde gave her made her hold it in.

"Not sure I have that movie." She said instead.

"Oh please," Emma said while she looked around everything else in the house, "You said all this stuff was already here when the curse brought you here? Then believe me, It came with Harry Potter."

* * *

About three hours later Henry was finally into bed after Emma managed to convince him that he really was too young for Harry Potter. Regina and her were now sitting on the couch, about 4 minutes in the movie. Emma had chosen to watch the last one since that one had the most action and she hadn´t even seen it herself yet. She was surprised it was already in the house though, guess it like updated itself or something.

"I don't understand it." Regina complained, her arms folded across her chest and a frown on her face, the woman was not enjoying this.

"It just started… watch, you'll understand soon enough."

2 minutes later Regina had found another reason to complain. "What is that?" She said with disgust as she pointed at the scream.

Emma followed the finger and smiled. "Oh that? That's a wand!"

Regina just quirked one eyebrow and Emma chuckled. "They create magic with it."

The brunette's eyebrow went up even higher. "They have to use a stick for that? How powerless."

"That's not powerless, it just a different kind of magic and it's called a wand by the way." The blonde argued. "Now please can we just watch it in silence, you'll get it in a few minutes."

Regina had actually stayed relatively quiet except for the little complaints here and there and the movie finally reached the point where Harry had succeeded into killing Voldemort and Emma screamed and accidentally threw some popcorn that they had grabbed around the house. "Go Harry! Avada kedavra the crap out of him!"

"I want to Avada Kedavra you right about now.." Regina muttered under her breath as she followed the popcorn.

"What?" Emma said, focusing her attention on Regina a smile still on her face.

"Nothing dear, let's just watch the end so I can go to bed."

They decided on going to bed after that so they both walked upstairs and Regina guided Emma to her guestroom.

"Wow Regina, this is like so big it will take me ten minutes to walk from one corner to the other." The blonde said as she watched the enormous bedroom.

"You're overreacting." Regina said, she was used to much bigger rooms.

"No seriously! It's bigger than my entire apartment." The blonde tried to walk in but as soon as she made two steps she fell to the floor, face first.

"I forgot to tell you about that," Regina said, a pleased smile on her face, "I created an invisible trap so that unwanted people can come in here."

Emma, who was still on the ground but had managed to turn herself around, shot Regina a glare. "Seriously Regina? You thought it was smart to place a trap like this in the guestroom instead of what like? By the door!"

The brunette rolled her eyes at Emma's rant.

"What do you think burglars or whatever are going to do in this room, take a nap or something?!"

Regina now gave the blonde an angry look. "Ms Swan how I protect this house is none of your business, please go to bed."

Luckily for Regina, Emma did.

* * *

The blonde woke again in the middle of the night, around 2:30 am with a brilliant idea. She knew Regina would probably get really mad at her and she might even kick her out of the house but she already knew it was going to be worth it.

Quietly she snuck into Henry's room and grabbed one of his masks. She knew that Regina had been a little scared while watching Harry Potter, even though she might not want to admit it.

On tip toes she walked towards the master bedroom and pushed the door open, happy that Regina hadn't locked it. She pulled the mask over her face and with use of her arms she guided herself safely next to Regina's bed.

Suddenly she screamed. "Avaaadaaaaa Kedaaavraaaaa!"

Within seconds the brunette was out of her bed and onto Emma, screaming too and pushing Emma onto the ground.

The blonde was startled herself, especially when she received a hard punch against her jaw, man who knew Regina could punch like that. Before the brunette could use her magic though, Emma removed the mask from her face.

"Regina, Regina stop! It's me!"

For a second she saw relieve in the brunette's eyes but it quickly moved to anger. Suddenly the door was pushed open again and Henry turned the light on.

"What going on?! Are you guys ok- Oh no!" He said and his hands covered his eyes and he turned quickly. "I'm sorry!" He said before running away.

Emma was confused, what was her kid talking about. But then she looked over Regina's shoulder and noticed that the brunette was completely nude.

"Oh my god Regina, why are you naked?" She asked as she covered her own eyes too.

"Why are you attacking me in the middle of the night?" Regina fired back while she removed herself from Emma and quickly pulled some clothes on.

The blonde shrugged, while still covering her eyes. "It seemed like fun."

Regina pulled the blonde's hands away from her face and stared at her, angrily. "This is not fun, Ms Swan, I hate people scaring me."

Emma's hand now moved to the already there bruise on her face. "Yeah I realized that too when you punched me in the face."

Regina rolled her eyes and moved back under the covers. "Let's talk about the consequences tomorrow Ms Swan, right now I need to sleep."

When Emma left the room this time she could hear Regina using her magic to look the door and she couldn't blame the woman.

* * *

The next morning Emma woke up early and decided to take a shower. She hoped Regina and Henry would sleep a little longer so that she had the bathroom all to herself for the next half hour. The water was nice and she felt all the tension leave her body. As she stepped out of the spray she realized she had forgotten to take a towel from her guest room and Regina had specifically told her to use that one. Groaning she unlocked the door and pushed it open just the slightest. All clear. Quickly she ran out of the door and towards her guestroom while keeping an eye on Regina's door, which was still closed. She completely missed the body in front of her room and ran into the woman.

"Ow god." She groaned as she fell down onto Regina. "Why does this keep happening!" She said to herself.

"Ms Swan!" Regina snapped. "Please remove yourself from me, right now!"

And again, like last night Henry came out of his room right at this moment. He screamed and turned around.

"Emma! Mom!" He said, "I don't know if this is like something adults do but can you please stop doing it in front of me, or else I'm going to be traumatized for the rest of my life I think."

Emma couldn't help but laugh a little before she quickly pulled herself from Regina and into the guestroom. She waited a few minutes until she was sure the hallway was clear before quickly running towards the bathroom and locking the door behind her. She let out a sigh of relief and let her head fall against the wood. She really hoped they wouldn't have any more awkward conversations anymore.

Suddenly she heard a noise behind her, like something dropping in water. Slowly she turned around while holding her towel in place.

"Please tell me this is not happening." She said to herself.

"Urgh… " she groaned as she saw that it had happened again. This time though, it was Regina who seemed most embarrassed as she sat on the toilet, her red face hidden in her hands.

Emma recovered soon. "I'm so sorry! Wait… are you actually taking a shit right now."

The sheriff didn't need an answer to know that she was right, she quickly moved towards Regina who was still sitting like that. "Let me just.." She said while she gently pushed against Regina's bare legs. "You feet are on my clothes."

Without a word Regina moved her feet and Emma gathered her clothes. "Well.. this is awkward…"

"Just go Ms Swan!"

Emma nodded even though Regina couldn't see it and quickly moved out of the bathroom.

* * *

Emma and Henry were enjoying their cereal in silence. Henry was still quite pissed over everything, he was sure that Regina and Emma were embarrassing him on purpose and he refused to talk or listen to Emma.

"Kid please just clean up your stuff before your mom gets out of the shower. She wouldn't like seeing it everywhere."

The boy shrugged and took a sip from his drink.

"Henry come on, you know we weren't doing that on purpose. You think I like that you saw me naked?" She said, barely managing to say it out loud to him. "I swear, we never meant for that to happen, or for you to see us like that."

He finally looked up to Emma and saw the honest expression there. "I guess you're right."

He stood up and gathered some of his toys while Emma placed Regina's healthy shit food in the microwave and turned it on.

After two minutes Henry was back at the table. "Did you get it?" He nodded happily and started eating again. The microwave beeped and Emma retrieved the food from it. "Regina!" she screamed, "your food is ready!"

"Coming!" A voice from upstairs yelled and mere seconds later there was a loud bang and another second later Regina was next to her on the ground.

"Madam Mayor that was fast." The blonde said, trying to hold in her laughter while Henry was already losing it by the sight of his mother, completely shocked by herself and the skateboard next to her.

The brunette pulled herself to her feet and ignored the blonde's comment.

"Henry why was your skateboard still on the stairs, I told you it could cause accidents." The boy flushed and stopped laughing to softly apologise to his mother.

"Wait, you fell on the skateboard and down the stairs?" Emma said, no longer being able to hold in her laughter.

"Well what did you think, Ms Swan? I don't see any broomsticks around so surely I didn't fly."

Emma's laughter only increased and she doubled over. "Ah that was funny Regina."

"My pain makes you laugh?" The older woman said, still all serious while she rubbed a hand over her hip which was quite sore right now.

"Well no, but you falling down the stairs on a skateboard and making a joke does." Emma managed to say between tears from laughing while Regina and Henry, who felt extremely guilty continued on eating.

* * *

Regina left Henry and Emma alone that day and went to work.

"Hey kid, wanna do something fun?" Emma asked him.

"Guess so. What do you want to do?" Henry asked her, still not really interested.

The blonde's smile grew and she pulled out a chemistry kit.

"What's that?" Henry said as he leaned over the box, suddenly interested in whatever Emma was planning to do.

"It's a chemistry set," the sheriff explained as she pulled some of the stuff from the boxes. "I used to play with it all the time, it was all I got."

Henry bounced up and down in his seat. "Awesome! So what can we do with it?"

"Well, all sorts of things, let me show you."

Regina returned home about two hours later, she only had two meetings that day so she just had a short day, which she was happy with because she really didn't trust Ms Swan and her son at _her _home alone.

As soon as she opened the door, she knew something was wrong. Henry was screaming something at Emma that sounded like hold on before he ran towards Regina. "Mom! You have to come help us, Emma did something wrong!"

Seeing the panicked look on her son's face she quickly followed him into the kitchen where Emma was holding test tube with something blue in it, she was pressing a shell down on it hard.

"Ms Swan what did you do?!" Regina said, shooting Emma a look that would have killed her if it had the power to.

"Well.. Henry and I were playing with this chemistry set but then I thought it would be fun to throw all the things together but now it just-" before she could finish her sentence though the tube exploded all over herself.

Henry burst out in laughter immediately and to her surprise Regina followed soon. It was beautiful to hear and Emma whished that the brunette did it more often.

"You should see yourself Emma!" Henry said, almost dropping off his chair.

"It's quite pleasing, though I don't think blue really suits you Ms Swan." Regina said, still laughing.

* * *

Later that evening Emma was already leaving Regina's house. The two days had actually gone by really fast and weirdly she had actually enjoyed them.

"So… thanks you know, for everything." Emma said awkwardly while kicking a rock with her foot and looking down. "I'm sorry for walking in on you and stuff.."

Regina just smiled. "I don't think I ever had more embarrassing days and yet I did quite enjoy myself."

Emma's head shot up, her eyes hopeful. "Did you?"

Regina nodded. "But _next time_ try not to burn my house down please?" She said with a smirk before she turned inside again and left the stunned blonde there alone. Yeah, there definitely was going to be a next time, after she had seen what the blonde looked like without her awful red jacket on.

* * *

**Hope everybody liked it! Reviews are much appreciated! :) **


End file.
